The present invention relates to an expandable serving wagon used to serve beverages in the cabin of an aircraft and the like.
A movable wagon used for example in the passenger cabin of an aircraft comprises a box-shaped body with wheels (casters), for storing dishes and trays inside the body and mounting bottles and cartons for beverages on the top of the body when serving the passengers on board.
A wagon used specially for serving alcohol beverages and the like is proposed so as to provide better service on board an aircraft. However, such specialized wagon has a large-sized body securing a sufficiently large table surface for mounting glasses and the like, which is difficult to handle within the cabin of an aircraft having very limited space.
Therefore, the present invention provides a compact-sized wagon capable of expanding the table to provide sufficient table surface space when serving the passengers, and capable of stowing the table reducing the wagon size to approximately half the size compared to when it is expanded, thereby reducing the storage space to approximately half that of the conventional serving wagon.
The serving wagon according to the present invention comprises a box-shaped body, casters that support the body, and two pullout wagon members that are stowed to the body and capable of expanding in the side directions; wherein the body has its upper end being opened and includes two shelf boards arranged at the bottom and the center of height of the body, and the pullout wagon members each comprise an upper face plate covering the upper portion of the body when stowed and functioning also as a table, and a storage unit stowed between the two shelf boards of the body; and expandable tables mounted to the front and back sides of the body via hinges and expandable in the horizontal direction.
The expandable tables each include a main table and one or more auxiliary tables that are folded against the main table when stowed and expanded to constitute the same surface as the main table. One of the expanded tables is expanded to constitute the same surface as the table surface of the pullout wagon members, and the other expandable table is expanded at a lower position.
Moreover, the serving wagon comprises supporting members for supporting the expanded tables from below.